


【V/银手】Drawing

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, What Have I Done, cyber sex game, 不知道咋预警, 但是打tag真好玩, 奇奇怪怪的play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 部分器官共感设定！一堆Dirty Talk，超级OOC！！！接上一篇Connecting，V决定和银手谈谈那晚。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	【V/银手】Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是激情无脑产物，说写PWP结果还是加了莫名其妙的剧情  
> 我流男V/银手，脏乱差，作者有病

强尼出现在他面前时，V已经喝了五六杯，其中两杯还是以这混蛋命名的鸡尾酒。看见男人突兀地出现在吧台后面，V没表现出多少惊讶，张张嘴，手指蹭过玻璃杯的纹路，接着缓缓放下酒杯，冲对方咧嘴扯出一个笑容。

再过几分钟就是新一天的零点，V看了眼酒吧里的时钟，猛地意识到他已经有整整两天没跟自己说话。那晚发生的一切像个过于真实的幻觉，直到现在，回想起抱着强尼的情景，V仍会觉得脑袋发昏，身体轻飘飘如同做梦一般。

因为性爱之后的疲倦，他很快睡了过去，一觉睡到翌日午后。接着来了活，V忙得顾不上去操心自己这边的私人问题，直到刚刚他才有机会喘口气，好好思索男人最后说的那些话。

虽然，V不认为强尼还能假装无事发生，但他也没料到对方一下子消失了两天。

长发男人给自己弄了杯酒，一饮而尽。V咂咂嘴，从舌根传来的味道判断，那大概是杯波本。那晚之后他们的某些感官似乎被连接在了一起，不过V无法判断那是暂时还是永久，是双向或是单向。

“不跳舞？”强尼摘下墨镜别在领口，偏头看了一眼舞池。

V愣了片刻，“不想找舞伴，”他耸耸肩，“也不想一个人跳。”

强尼轻哼了一声，不置可否。

他与之前相比似乎有些不同，V无法确定，但眼前的强尼·银手比起之前跟他操在一起的那个好像温和了一些。又或许是错觉，是此刻悠扬的爵士乐和暧昧的暖色光让V误将强尼当作了情人——那种在激情后会拥抱着入睡，在耳边互诉衷肠的爱侣。仿佛他们之间的确存在着亲密关系，而非一场稀里糊涂的性事。

那个词怎么说的来着？“法式谬误”，用来形容眼下他们的关系似乎再合适不过了。

男人凑得更近了些，虽然没有呼吸，但他开口时V还是忍不住微微瑟缩了一下肩膀，“如果我有个身体，”他的头发擦过V的脸颊，变成蓝绿色的颗粒，“说不定还会陪你跳上一支舞。”

又来了，他惯用的小伎俩。这人平时明明野得很，可上床的时候却像个害怕失贞的处女；明明躲了V两天，现在又表现得像什么都没有发生。

“你大可以来邀请我，我不介意。”V故意朝他吹了一口气，他现在喝的这杯酒味道不算新奇，但有着花里胡哨的特效。蓝紫色的气体还没飘到强尼脸上，男人便面露厌恶地向后仰去，消失在烟雾里，接着又很快出现在V的另一侧，手指之间不知何时已夹了根烟。

“那样别人就会觉得你是个神经病，”强尼抽了一口烟，然后靠过来，将二手烟恶意地喷了V一脸，“长不大的小屁孩……还没跟自己的假想朋友说再见。”

“你是吗？”V猛地咳嗽起来，一边问道。

“假想？很可惜，小可怜，我的确存在。”

“不，”V看着他，“你是我的朋友吗？”

有几秒钟，一向伶牙俐齿的强尼·银手似乎被这个问题打了个措手不及，可惜V没办法直接读到男人的想法。

强尼又吸了口烟，金属手指缓缓划过胡须，下一秒他就换回了那副游刃有余的样子。“你说是什么就是什么，蜜糖。”他低低地答道，像是个邀请，又像是在他们之间竖起一道屏障。

现在轮到 V不知所措了，他眨眨眼，打算说些什么，不过在年轻人开口之前，长发男人先行转移了话题。

“我讨厌现在这首歌，”强尼挥挥手，将烟扔在地上踩灭，“真够难听的——我们回去。”

V没回答，又点了今晚的最后一杯酒。他将酒钱转过去，接过酒杯喝了一小口，“我还以为你会喜欢呢，”年轻人假装惊讶地望向强尼，“这可是上周刚出的新曲——作者还特意声明，什么来着，‘谨以此歌纪念伟大的强尼·银手，不朽的传奇’。”

强尼肩膀塌了下去，撇撇嘴：“没品的未来人。”

“娇贵的老古董。”V回敬他，而男人干脆直接消失了。

晚上V大约是做了个春梦，他猜这是因为他洗澡时在浴室里想着强尼来了一发。浴室外前摇滚巨星正躺在沙发上高声歌唱，完全是火上浇油，很快V便射了出来。他冲洗干净，走出浴室，直接倒在床上，也不管强尼对他的裸体的冷嘲热讽，直接熄了灯。

你可喜欢了。V不无赌气地哼哼着。而强尼显然不知道年轻人在想些什么，转而又喋喋不休地念叨起他“低俗”的品味。V反手扔出去的水杯穿过对方身体，落在沙发里。

这梦做得迷迷糊糊，V只记得他把强尼按在工作台上，握住男人精瘦有力的腰身操了进去，长发男人只在被操到深处时才发出几声闷哼，金属手指生生在桌面上抠出几道抓痕。V俯下身，想对强尼说坦诚一些并没有什么坏处。结果他还没得到答复就醒了过来，除了尴尬的晨勃以外还收获了好几单生意，而强尼依然不见踪影，就好像有个电子上帝存心不想让V好过。

V抹了把脸，翻身下床，突然发现那个被他丢出去的水杯不知何时被放回了床头柜。

讽刺的是，强尼只是个寄居在V脑子里的幽灵，V却还需要想方设法地堵到男人好跟他认真地谈一谈。没有了强尼在他工作时跑出来指手画脚，再加上V早有打算，他的工作效率出奇得高。他做完所有事，又在家中耐心地等了一段时间，终于在某个强尼突然出现的瞬间，眼疾手快的V成功启动了那张成人游戏的芯片——他承认，这招有些卑鄙，但强尼也不是只软弱无力的小羊羔。

“你他妈有什么毛病？”强尼没花几秒就立刻意识到发生了什么。他走到V的面前，几乎要碰到年轻人的鼻尖。

“除非你告诉我还有别的办法能阻止你玩失踪，”V说完这话，有些自嘲地笑起来，“知道吗，最开始我还希望你少来烦我，最好永远别出现在我面前。但看看现在。”

“恭喜你终于疯了？”强尼被他这话逗笑，稍稍放软了口气，“说吧，最好一口气说完。”

V皱起眉头，“说？我没有什么要说的，我只想知道你那句话是什么意思，”他望着强尼的眼睛，那双机械义眼像潭死水，透不出任何情绪，“你才应该一口气说完，操，我知道我们被这该死的玩意儿绑在一起了，然后我操了你，某种意义上……那不重要，重要的是你就他妈的活在我脑子里！那意味着我们之间最好少一些幺蛾子，多一点坦诚。”

“不过，我原本以为我是不爱交心的那一类人，”V摆了摆手，“谁知道呢，跟你一比我简直是小巫见大巫。”

他抄起手臂，直直地盯着强尼，甚至稍稍抬起下巴只为了让自己看上去更有底气。尽管他身后还飘着那粉红色的性爱游戏起始界面。

“我该说什么？好吧，没错，我们睡了，挺爽的，不过在我这儿算不上顶尖水平，”强尼眯起眼睛，“但鉴于我发生的‘小小状况’，现在，也许很长时间的将来，如果这还要发生的话——操，我听起来真人渣——你都是我唯一的选择，所以我说‘下一次’，嗯哼？”

他有些焦躁地捋捋头发，在V面前来回踱步，“或者，见鬼的，你大可以选择忘了它，那就是人在高潮之后说的胡话，即使是电子灵魂也会犯蠢。”男人停下脚步，戳着V的胸口。

V低头盯着那漂亮的银色指甲，即使这全息投影因为强尼的情绪波动而有些不稳定，但他悲惨地发现他仍然为那亮晶晶的指甲盖着迷。

危险信号。V抿抿唇。

“既然你这么说，”V感觉到喉咙发干，但他只是顿了顿，继续道，“今晚？只是性而已。”

“……看来你真是疯得够厉害，”强尼冲V龇牙咧嘴地笑起来，“只要你被抓进精神病院的时候不要把我的名字捅出去——除了你，没人会想方设法地去操一个幽灵。”

他绕过V，走到他身后，倒进床垫里，施施然斜倚在枕头上，“不过，你来负责体力活。”

“成交。”V连眼睛也没有眨。

也没有其他哪个幽灵会是强尼·银手。年轻人在心里说。

升级后的软件近乎真实地还原了强尼的身体，至少原主人是这么说的。V对他那没有一点赘肉的细腰挑了挑眉，但没敢提出任何质疑。在强尼能张口嘲讽他煞风景之前，年轻人便吻上男人的双唇，舌头小心翼翼地探入，舔过不怎么尖锐的犬牙，然后与强尼纠缠在一块。一吻结束，男人偏过头，蹭了蹭V的侧脸，就连胡茬的触感都是那么真实，只有他口中尝到的单调的薄荷香提醒着年轻人这具身体不过是幻术。

“专心点，呆头鹅，”强尼低下头，用恰好能让人感到刺痛的力道咬着V的脖颈，含糊地咕哝，“别傻愣着。”

专为性交模拟出来的身体很适合被进入，但V并不急着直接把老二插进去，他从强尼的络腮胡一路吻到腰侧，接着是大腿根部，在白皙的腿侧留下几个牙印。强尼由着他折腾，顺势还将一条腿搭到了V的肩上。

“好好干。”他又点了根烟，这次V清楚地尝到了烟草味。

他用一只手抓住男人的脚踝，直起身与强尼对视，“那你也应该清楚，我说过很多次，不要在我的床上抽烟。”他伸手掐灭了烟头的火星，然后抓过男人拿着烟的右手，盯着强尼的脸，将一根手指含入口里细细舔舐，模仿着口交的动作，将整根食指舔得湿漉漉，亮银色的指甲盖泛着水光。

“你想我用这只手插进去吗，甜心？”强尼挑衅似的问道，“想看我用手指操我自己？”他将手抽回来，一根一根依次吮吸，双眼一错不错地看着V，瞳孔因为欲望而微微扩大。

“我想看着你用这只手给自己手淫，”V微笑着抚过强尼已经勃起的阴茎，在前端的小孔上轻轻蹭过，“在快要高潮的时候你会勒住根部，不让自己射出来，因为那是我的命令。”

他凑到强尼耳边，同时带着少量唾液的手指滑进男人柔软的后穴。“没有我的允许，你怎么也无法达到高潮，”强尼发出低低的呻吟，甬道开始因为V的进入而湿润，“因为我说过，‘你得在我射出来之后才能射，宝贝’，而你是那么急切地想要讨好我，所以即使你的鸡巴快要爆炸了，在我操完你的骚穴之前你都不会松手。”

“操……你的嘴……”强尼完全性奋了起来，他难耐地在V身上蹭着自己，一根手指根本不够，直到V将四根手指全都插进去，强尼才长长出了口气。

“你喜欢我讲这些，操，我可爱的小荡妇，你甚至能因为我的嘴直接射出来，对吧。”

“那就闭嘴，去你妈的。”强尼的语气还算凶狠，前提是忽略掉他已经开始流水的后穴，他都不知道和女人做爱时总是温柔体贴的V是从哪儿学来的这些手段。

但下一秒男人便失去了胡思乱想的精力，V抽出手指，接着将整根肉棒都操了进来，直插到底，如同承诺过的那样用力操干着湿软嫩滑的后穴。囊袋随着下身的动作一下一下撞在臀部，没用多久那粉嫩的穴口便被操得一片泥泞，摩擦产生的白沫衬得小穴更加淫荡妖艳。

强尼一开始还能叫喊，他一直有把好嗓子，光是叫床声就能让V硬得发疼。然后V猛地掐住他的腰往上提了提，长发男人的双腿都被挂在了年轻人的手臂上，悬空的下身没了支撑，那根滚烫的肉棒操得更深，重重碾过敏感处，让强尼连思考都断了一瞬。他的身体像信号不好的电视那样闪了闪，V看到了自己插在男人穴里的阴茎，那感觉就好像通过透视清晰地看到强尼是怎样被自己的老二操得淫叫连连，这一幕太过刺激，差点令V直接射在男人体内。

而那被操的也没好到哪里去，他可能掉了几滴眼泪。生理性泪水，但还是够他妈的丢脸，强尼·银手在跟人上床的时候被操哭，放在几十年前绝对是成人论坛里的霸榜新闻。只是这感觉前所未有，V的肉棒被他毫无负担地吞进体内，强尼彻底失去了控制权，只有乖乖挨操的份儿。

“我知道你上次没有吃饱，”V舔着强尼的乳尖，那粉色的小点很快就因为舌头的刺激挺立起来，“这次记得好好吸它——原本我不介意你用哪张嘴，不过这次我加了点别的料——所以，上面的可以等等。”

他在虚拟界面上按了几个按钮，强尼还没来得及看清那些文字，界面便消失不见。在他能够重新组织起思绪去思考这个问题前，随之而来的快感便揭示了答案。

“怎么样，宝贝，”V双手握住男人精瘦的腰肢，重重地捣着小穴，因为兴奋而喘着粗气，“感觉到了吗？我的老二插在你的穴里，你能体会到同样的感觉……嗯……操，现在知道你的小逼有多骚了吗？该死，吸得这么紧，这么湿，比女人的阴道还湿。”

正如V所说，他能清楚地感觉到阴茎被湿热的甬道包裹，软嫩的穴肉吞吐着柱身，错位的快感让强尼有一种正在跟另一个自己交媾的错觉。

“你他妈……变态！”在这样的双重夹攻下，强尼没能坚持多久，他很快射了出来，当然，那根肉棒里射不出精液，但射精的快感却真真切切。强尼半张着嘴，金属手臂深深陷进床垫中，除了叫和喘息之外什么也做不到。

然而V还远远没有结束，他将强尼的双腿拉得更开，更深地挤进男人体内，发了狠地凿进去，浅浅抽出，又再度深深插入。阴茎的刺激让强尼重新硬了，可就像之前那样，他依然什么都射不出来，他想要挣扎，结果只是把自己进一步推向V。

“而你呢？宝贝，那么漂亮，比夜之城最昂贵的妓女还要漂亮，你永远会是焦点，头牌，每一个人都想拍下你的初夜，”有一瞬间V想要膜拜这个男人的胴体，赞颂他的美丽，但他脱口而出的还是那些下流粗俗的性幻想，“但他们做不到，只能远远看着你，对着你的海报手淫。当你表演的时候，那些男人，他们只要看见你在舞台上，就恨不得把你扒光，再用他们的鸡巴堵上你的每一个洞，让你原本用来唱歌的嗓子把精液全都喝下去。”

“告诉我，强尼，”V叫了他的名字，男人用嘶哑的呻吟表达回应，“你有在舞台上被人操过吗？” 

这句话让强尼双眼上翻着射了，前端可怜兮兮地渗出几滴液体来，他双脚发软，腰无力地向上挺了挺，很快又被年轻人拉过去操干。

终于V射在他身体里，同时碾过那一点，刻骨的高潮狠狠贯穿了强尼。他尖叫起来，绷紧了脚背，反向弓起身体，最后疲惫地倒在V的手臂上。V重新吻上强尼的嘴角，然而后者没有多大反应，只是随着V爱抚他身体的动作发出几声猫似的喉音，红着眼眶，神情涣散，一副彻底被操透了的模样。

趁强尼还在迷失高潮的余韵中，V拉过他的金属手臂，偷偷在无名指上落下一吻。他抬头观察着男人，后者似乎并未注意到他的动作，于是V抽出支撑着男人的手臂，在强尼身边躺下。 

也许有一天他会像伊卡洛斯那样葬身汪洋大海，而那一天或许也并不远，V关了灯，有些惆怅地想。

至少，他曾短暂地独占过太阳。

“V？”在黑暗中，强尼出声喊他。

“嗯？”

接着是一阵安静。

“该死，”过了半晌，强尼才缓缓吐出几个词来，“……操他妈的，3A啊小子。”

V懒得去问这是个什么评分标准，他只是转向强尼，借着一点点微光冲对方竖起中指，“别‘小子’我，我没有恋父情结。”他说完，仰面躺回床上，用被褥将自己罩起来。

强尼似乎又变回了全息投影的状态，但他还是翻了个身，强硬地挤进V的被窝里，然后又背过身去将后脑勺留给V。

一股温暖的困意包裹了V，他迷迷糊糊地合上眼。

“我闻起来一股薄荷味，”强尼没头没脑地说，“我讨厌那味儿。”

“我也不喜欢你那股烟味。”V揉揉眼睛，强打精神回答对方。

强尼可能又说了些什么，可惜他也困得厉害，吐出的话成了呓语，轻轻地从年轻人耳畔溜过。于是V什么都没有听见，心安理得地睡了过去。

他最后的思绪停在了强尼的银指甲上：赛博世界里也有指甲油吗？

然后一夜无梦。

Fin

几天之后的某个清晨，V在一个货真价实的春梦里醒来。梦里操着强尼后穴的感觉是那么好，他清晰地感觉到有一股热流涌向小腹，V睁开眼，终于看清楚眼前发生的一切。

那个始作俑者正大大方方地含着V的半根老二，脸颊被戳得鼓起来一块，但男人似乎毫不在意，吸着肉棒就好像在品尝什么美味。

V坐起来，正对上强尼炯炯有神的目光。

“现在是他妈的早上五点。”V闭上眼，叹了口气，又睁开眼盯着强尼。

男人吐出肉棒，还意犹未尽地在龟头上吮吸了一下，弄得V差点直接就射在他脸上。然后强尼坐到他身上，裹在皮裤里的阴茎半勃着，磨蹭着V的腹部。

“但是你硬了，婊子。还有……你也早上好。”

强尼难得对他道了声早安，V那句“是因为被你吸的”就这样卡在了喉咙里。

见年轻人没有回答，强尼低低地笑起来，“所以，既然你醒了，”他将那只银手放在V的胸口，贴着他心脏正上方的皮肤，“闭上嘴干你的工作，你答应过的，武士——”

V咬上男人的嘴唇，将对方的最后几个字吞进口中。

“——好好干我。”

真的Fin

========

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜贴贴！我也想和银手贴贴！


End file.
